dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FanofRPG's DBZ fanfiction
First I have to adress changes to GT I have made *Super Saiya-Jin 4 has a little amount of God Chi in it *Gogeta kills Omega Shen-Long with a Stardust Breaker Kamehameha (Basically a mix of Big Bang Kamehameha and Stardust Breaker, and stardust breaker = Big Bang + Genki Dama) *The Super #17 saga is DRASTICALLY changed I have no real name for it honestly. But here it goes. Here is the origin for the villain first Age 864 A being came to the world with remarkable power, his name was Cygnus. He was absolutely destructive and decided to escape the galaxy at the age of only 11. The first planet he decided to train on was in what was left of the South Galaxy (Courtesy of Brolly and Frieza). The planet was -200 degrees and had x5 gravity but he got used to it in just a week. He trained hard and in just 1 year he was able to lift 50,000 tons and train under 50x gravity. Suddenly a ship landed with the grand monarch Boreas and his cousin, Kelvos. Both are direct decendants of Frieza and Cooler. They discovered Cygnus and fought against him, Cygnus was a slightly stronger than Boreas and quite a bit stronger than Kelvos and won. Kelvos nicknamed him "Super Slash" due to a lot of large slashes and cuts he got from Super Slash. He became the prince and soon the king. Super Slash: 1,000,000,000 Super Slash (Age 12): 1,450,000,000 Kelvos (Form 4, 100%): 750,000,000 Boreas (Form 5): 1,406,250,000 Age 891 Goku Jr. won the tournament easily (In my remake of GT, Goku jr. never could control SSJ until later and Vegeta Jr. could not even go SSJ for a while). He decided to go to the Turtle Hermit's house and learn from him. He got to Master Roshi (Who was extremely old but still kicking) and trained with him in just a few weeks he knew the Kamehameha and was extremely talented with martial arts. He trained Vegeta Jr. who also became extremely powerful. They then learned that if they go through a great distance to Korin's tower, he could become even more powerful. Goku Jr. (Fighting Vegeta Jr.): 15 Vegeta Jr. (Fighting Goku Jr.): 12 Master Roshi: 175 Goku Jr. (After training): 170 Vegeta Jr. (After training): 168 897 (Between this part I had no ideas) Super Slash granted his wish to get the ultimate power from Black Star Porunga. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had to fight Kelvos and Boreas now. Kelvos was a joke and was to cocky to go to 100% 4th form and was swiftly killed. But Boreas showed his ultimate trick. He went to 5th form at 100%. He called it his "6th form". They had to resort at being Gogeta to beat him, but they beat him extremely Brutally. Super Slash came down and tested his power he shot a Horror Beam at a distant star, the explosion was so bright it was 100x brighter than a Gammaray Burst. Gogeta defused but as a SSJ5, Super Slash knew he should power up. The power he got goes up by percentages and the strongest he gets is a little less than 2x stronger than FP Whis. He went to 10% and was superior against Goku and Vegeta Jr. They managed to stall time and become Gogeta Jr., he accepted them becoming Gogeta Jr. since the fight was getting boring. Little did he realize that he would be that outclassed, he tried to go to 25% but never got a chance. Gogeta Jr. than asked if Super Slash wanted to die by a Galick Kamehameha or a Spirit Bang sarcastically, Super Slash jumped up and went right towards him the Galick Kamehameha damaged him heavily but he still was charging, that was when Gogeta Jr. did what was by far his strongest attack, the Spirit Bang, he was 50% through charging when Gogeta Jr. defused. The next thing Goku and Vegeta Jr. saw was the solar system being incinerated. Super Slash laughed that he won against what could be the strongest being ever by luck and went to 25%. Harp (Piccolo's son) shot a special beam cannon at Super Slash's lungs out of nowhere and then a massive Hellzone grenade, Super Slash was torn in half by the blast but he would not go out with a bang, he teleported to Harp, teleported him to a disrant galaxy. and self destructed. I cannot put the powerlevels up yet (I changed my DBZ powerlevel list and I have to reajust) Category:Fan Fiction